A cradle through crime- Henry danger (Mpreg)
by Cutie48532
Summary: warning A bit of lemon, and Ray x Henry AND WARNING MPREG


Deep in the man cave, Henry glared into Ray's soft gaze as the cold air blew on the 18 year old boys skin.  
"So... Have there been any crimes recently?" Henry asked Ray. Wonder filling up his eyes and his heart beginning to pound rapidly as it skipped a beat when he was near Ray.  
"Not, Not any that I know of... But hey, If anything happens, we will be together" He gave off a bright smile as Henry blushed rapidly like a tomato.

"Y-yeah... Together" He mumbled the words under his breath. The crime alarm went off and the two immediately checked the screens, seeing doctor minyak long for Henry to fall into his trap.

"captain man and kid danger, If you are there, I have taken this young girl hostage, only way to stop me is to meet me by the old warehouse on main street near the movie theater. Hurry, Won't be long until something... Terrible happens" Dr. Minyak cackled before turning off the call.

"CRAP, He's got my sister!" Henry yelped in fright.

"Don't worry, we are going to stop him and get your sister back!" Ray said, determined as Henry and Ray both blew a bubble. The bubble popped, Turning them into captain man and kid danger.

At the warehouse

"Minyak! We're here! Show yourself!"  
Captain man yelled in anger as fury filled his eyes.

Kid danger looked around, unknowing of what could possibly happen. Minyak was nowhere to be found, and yet, something still felt off.

"AAAAAH" Kid danger screamed as he felt a hand wrap around his waist, and then a hand cover his mouth. Everything blacked out.

"Well well well... Look who it is... Kid danger." Minyak chuckled. Minyak and Kid danger were in a small, dirty, lab. His arms and legs and waist were tied onto a chair, it was going to be impossible to escape.

"Shh... I only want to test something." Minyak grinned as he reached into his drawer, pulling out a syringe with a purple and white like filling.

"W-what is that? What are you going to do to me?"  
Kid danger stammered in fear.  
"Oh, This is just something i've been working on. You see... It's a uterus, with eggs. Once I inject this inside of you, you can become pregnant. I decided this could be another great way for you to suffer and you can't stop me for 9 MONTHS!" Minyak cackled as he held down Kid danger, injecting the sidekick in the arm with the syringe, soon to be blacking out.

Outside

"K** ****e*" A mumbled voice spoke out.

Kid danger opened his eyes weakly and glanced at the blurry figure.  
"C-captain man? W-what happened?" A strong scent filled Kid dangers nostrils, It reminded him of a hospital.

"Never mind on that, let's get you back to the man cave." Captain spoke out in worry.

Man Cave

(they are out of their superhero uniform)  
Ray glanced at henry as he was sitting lowly on the curved couch. His hands were cupped and his legs were tight.

"Ra-" Henry attempted to speak as Ray hugged him tightly. He smiled lightly and almost cried

"HENRY, I WAS SO SCARED, I REALLY THOUGHT YOU WERE GONE" Ray cried.

Henry smiled lightly, his eyes almost beginning to tear up as well.

"Ray, I would never leave you. To be honest... I... Ray I... I love you..." Henry confessed in a shallow voice as he glanced at Ray, seeing that he was struck with those words and his heart felt as if it were going to break if Ray rejected Henry.

Henry looked down, but Ray put his hand under Henry's chin and smiled, pressing his lips against his. They both fell back onto the couch and wrapped their arms around each other. Holding the embrace and Moaning in delight.

This went on for hours and luckily there wasn't anybody  
TRYING TO SLEEP IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT TO BE WOKEN UP BY THE NOISE ):T  
Ahem... Anyway...

Henry and Ray kept continuing to kiss, tongues wrestling inside of the mouth and saliva was beginning to share.

It was 12:39 PM and Ray got up...  
Henry was on the couch, on his back, knees bent, and his eyes shining.

"T-that was... AMAZING" Henry drooled slightly, but not too much that Ray could see it.

"Well, I am going to go to bed, you might as well get going home." Ray sighed, glaring at Henry. The blond boys hair was fluffed up and his eyes where shining brightly.

"Y-yeah, you're right. Well... Bye Ray!" Henry smiled lightly, going to the tubes and tapping his belt buckle.

"Up the tubes" He spoke out, shooting up and finally reaching the main shop room, walking out of the door after closing up.

Tomorrow

The alarm blared in an annoying manner, waking Henry up from the comforting cushions of his bed. He groaned, his stomach churned in more ways than he couldn't imagine. Suppressing the urge to vomit, he ran weakly to the bathroom, slamming the door shut and vomited inside of the toilet.

The noise and feeling of this morning sickness was to much for Henry to handle alone. He broke out in a few tears as he continued to puke into the toilet. After 5 minutes, which felt like hours, the sickness decreased and was managing to not throw up after his stomach felt empty. Henry tapped his watch and contacted Ray. A small hologram figure of Ray appeared above Henry's watch.

"What's up buttercup?" Ray smiled, greeting Henry through the hologram.

"I think I might be sick... I don't remember eating anything bad last night or anything at all! I... I d-don't want you to avoid me..." Henry began to break out in tears, unknowing why he was crying, he didn't do anything wrong at all. So why? Why does it feel like someone is controlling him?

Henry opened the door, eyes sore and his hair a mess. He sighed as he glanced at the fridge, although he may have just thrown up, his appetite somehow increased viciously.

"Well, I'm sure you'll figure it out!" Ray smiled.

Henry smiled back and tapped his watch again, ending the hologram call.

"Hmm..." Henry thought to himself for a few seconds, walking down the stairs and making his way to the kitchen. He hesitated lightly and opened the fridge. He looked at his food options and grabbed melted chocolate and a stuffed taco.

He warmed up both ingredients in the microwave and placed his food on a plate. He dipped the taco into the chocolate and bit into the savory mixed flavor.  
"HENRY" A girl roared in rage as she stormed down the stairs. Piper, Henry's sister, raced down in fury towards her brother.  
"HENRY, WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY PHONE!?" She screamed in rage. Henry glanced at his sister, almost about to break into tears. All of this was happening so suddenly. First, morning sickness, then, cravings, and now, mood swings? Henry felt a small tear roll down his cheek as his face turned red and his eyes filled up with tears.  
"H-henry? You okay? I-i'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry..." Piper said lightly, hoping the words would calm him down.  
"I-i'm sorry, I-I... I don't know what happened to your phone! B-but why are you taking it out on me?! What did I ever do to you? Do you hate me? Do you want me dead!? Am I just a mistake?" Henry cried out, tears streaming down his face like a roaring waterfall. Piper stepped back, guilt filling her heart. She no longer felt rage towards her brother, but heartache. Piper sat down on the couch besides her hysterical brother.  
"Henry" Piper spoke gently.  
"No... Don't say anything. You take everything out on me." henry cried out some more. Piper sighed lightly, but then grew angry.  
"Henry, calm down, I don't want to fight you." She spoke, hoping to scare Henry in a slight way for him to calm down.  
"I wouldn't want to fight me neither" He growled, his head facing the floor, hands on his head as he grasped his fluffy blond hair and continued to cry.

"Henry... please..." Piper cried gently.

Henry shot his head up, bloodshot eyes screaming in fury towards his sister.

"What?!" Henry snarled fiercely in sorrow and rage.

"I-i'm sorry." Piper sighed lightly

"Sorry?! Sorry that I've been born?! You don't even act like you care." Henry screamed, shoving her off the couch.

Piper groaned and stood up, grabbing a metal pipe from the fireplace as Henry cried some more. The young girl swung the metal pipe at the hysterical boy.

Henry flung himself out of the way of the attack.

Grabbing a metal pipe, Henry used it to block Piper's attacks.

Piper screamed in fury, starting a fight due to her bad and unstable temper.

Henry smacked Piper in the face with the pipe, having his sister drop onto the ground in pain, having her toss the pipe across the room as Henry walked up to her.  
"I never asked for it to be this way..." Henry said in his choked yet tearful voice.

"I never asked to me made!" He choked up his voice and tears fell violently down his face.

"Henry... I'm sorry... I never knew." Piper sighed, hugging her brother, hoping it would comfort her.  
"I'm sorry too..." Henry frowned a slight bit as a smile faintly formed.

He sighed and glanced at the door, grabbing his backpack and headed towards Junk N' Stuff.

In the Man Cave

"Hey Ray..." Henry said in a depressed manner.

"Hey Henry! What's wrong?" Ray asked gently. He could see the pain in Henry's eyes.

"Well... Umm... You know how yesterday... That in the warehouse... that I... disappeared? Well... Umm... Dr. Minyak... He tied me up and injected something inside of me, and ever since then... I haven't been feeling well..." Henry sighed gently, avoiding direct eye contact with Ray.

"How so?" Ray asked in curiosity.

"Umm... First this morning, I threw up, I slept in, I ate a taco with chocolate, and... I yelled at my sister..." Henry cried slightly, his eyes were still bloodshot from the previous tears.

"Hmm... I think I may have an Idea..." Ray sat up and went to the auto-snack, placing his palm on it.  
" _What would you like?_ " The auto-snack beeped.

"... _Pregnancy test.._ " Ray said stubbornly in disgust yet disbelief.

" _Pregnancy test."_ The auto-snacker dispensed the test and Ray grabbed it, hesitating as he walked towards Henry.

"Is that a-"

"Yes... You said Dr. Minyak injected something inside your bloodstream and... Your so called, ''sickness'' gave me the idea that you might be..." Ray stopped before he could say the word. The indestructible being glared at Henry, hoping he would accept this and take the test.  
"Fine... If what you are saying is true, then... I believe you Ray." Henry smiled as he took the test and headed towards the bathroom.

Shutting the door and locking it, Henry unboxed the pregnancy test and glanced carefully at the instructions, making sure to read them all thoroughly.  
"Hmm... seems easy enough" Henry spoke to himself as he did as told.  
"Now... I just have to wait for 5 minutes..." Henry said to himself once again. Time passed by as Henry hesitated to lift up the test. He closed his eyes shut and slowly opened them, and he couldn't believe what he had seen.

"Henry? You alright?" Ray asked in a calming tone as he saw Henry gripping his hand tightly on the pregnancy test.  
"Is it-" Ray asked, his face was giving a confused yet happy look.  
Henry placed the test beside Ray and cried lightly... It showed two lines, meaning it was positive.

"I can't believe it, dr. Minyak did this to me and then... I- You allowed the egg to be fertilized with your sperm and now... now THIS!" Henry burst out in tears.

Ray sighed gently and placed his hand on Henry's back.  
"Henry, it's going to be alright, and... You know... I'm happy to be honest! This... Our baby, is the most exciting thing that has ever happened to me. And I want you to feel comfortable on every day of this. So do not be worried. I will always love you no matter what Henry." Ray smiled as he stroked his hand through Henry's soft blond hair.

"Heh... thanks Ray, I love you too." Henry kissed Ray on the lips, embracing the warmth of his boyfriend. (they are boyfriends, deal with it)  
-

1 Month later

Henry glanced at his stomach, noticing that there was barely a bump at all showing. He has been going home and to school for the past month, but is very frightened that anybody might notice his secret.

Henry glared at Ray as he was watching the screens.

"Hey, umm... Ray?" Henry swallowed, his fright and worry got the best of him. Ray turned around in the chair, noticing Henry's dull and pale face.

"What's the word, Humming bird?" Ray asked jokingly as he stuffed his face with popcorn.

"I've been thinking, every month... My stomach is going to get bigger, and rounder, and I'm afraid that my family or my teachers might notice." Henry sighed. He was worrying more about the problem instead of how to fix it.

Ray glanced at Henry and then sighed. Getting up from the chair, Ray walked over to Henry. They both had worry filling their hearts but knowing this was a first, they had to find a solution so that those who didn't know that Henry was Kid danger, won't find out that Henry was pregnant as well.

"Henry, can you give me your phone?" Ray asked in a sweet tone.

Henry nodded and grabbed his phone from the pocket of his jeans, handing the device to Ray.

Ray turned on the phone and called Siren.

" _hello?_ " A feminine voice picked up, it was Siren. Her voice was gentle and her throat was sounding a slight bit sore.

"Hello? Is this the mother of Henry?" Ray asked

 _"Yes, are you Henry's boss?"_ Siren asked, her throat clearing up a little bit more.

"Yes, I just needed to tell you, Henry and I are going on a business trip out of town and we won't be back in town for 8 months" Ray said.

 _"If it's a business trip, then Henry can go, but make sure he takes online school so he doesn't miss out. I will inform his teacher, thank you for watching him, I really appreciate it."_ Sirens voice sounded happy and she hung up the phone.

"Welp, that's settled." Ray spoke happily, giving the phone back to Henry.

 _ **"These months are going to be torture...***_ Henry thought to himself.

3 Months Later

Henry groaned anxiously in the guest bed that Ray had gave him so he could spend the next few months there.

His morning sickness has increased, he felt small movement inside of his stomach, his cravings have gotten weirder, and of course, he became grouchy and tired.

Henry sat up from the bed, glaring down at his swollen stomach.

it was growing every month, but right now, it is as big as a regular soup bowl.

Henry opened the wardrobe, seeing his choice of clothing, and decided to wear a purple sweater and super stretchy black shorts.

Hearing his stomach growl, Henry walked weakly downstairs, rubbing his eyes in discomfort.

 _ ***This baby is going to be the end of me... I still can't believe I haven't even thought of getting an abortion... But, If I do then... Ray will be sad... And I don't want him to be sad...***_ Henry thought to himself, he sighed in a sad tone and frowned lightly, his face then beginning to feel flush after the thought of ridding of the one and only thing that Ray had wanted for his entire life. Henry was not going to end one life just because Dr. Minyak caused this to happen, This was a life created by 2 Heroes, not a Villian. Dr. Minyak only allowed it to happen by injecting Henry with that... thing.

(RIP my cold cold cold cold hands :-: OOOF i am SRSLY hangry)

3 Months later (Henry is 7 Months... DO UR MATH KIDDOS)

Henry groaned in slight pain, the baby has been kicking and moving viciously even more than he thought it would. Henry groaned lightly has he saw Ray come out from the bathroom, Henry's stomach had grown some more, but many bad consequences came along with his pregnancy. Ray smiled as he saw Henry sit down on the couch.

"What's the gist physicist?" Ray asked jokingly as he placed both of his hands on Henry's stomach, making silly faces and loving noises as he felt the baby move from inside Henry's stomach.

"Not much... Also, the baby HAS been kicking and moving alot..."  
Ray smiled some more as the elevator dinged.

"CRAP, Someone's here! I thought I told Jasper and Charlotte that I was going to be busy for a few months." Henry yelped out in fright.

"Well, did you tell them how many months?" Ray asked.

"N-no..." Henry sighed, embarrassed that he forgot something as simple as that.

"Hey, I'm he-" Charlotte stopped  
in her tracks as he saw Ray with his hands on Henry's stomach.

"Charlotte! I, er I can explain!" Henry jumped in fright as he pushed Ray's hands off of his stomach.

"Y-you see, when me and Ray were fighting Dr. Minyak, he injected me with a thing he made and then me and Ray, well, we kinda, y'know, had sex and when I woke up I started throwing up and then I got hungry an-"  
"So... You're pregnant?" Charlotte had a blank expression on her face that was clearly saying that she was not suprised.

"Y-yeah..." Henry sighed, lowering his head.

Charlotte walked over to Henry and sat down on the couch beside him, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Henry, It's going to be alright, I can help you get through this, I may have been the only one paying attention in Health class but, I will help you get through this, we are all in this, together. So... You may want to tell Jasper and Schwoz" Charlotte explained, hope filling her heart as her eyes shined with determination

"Well, about that, Schowz already knows, he's been giving Henry ultrasounds every month." Ray said, he felt half-embarrassed to explain that to Charlotte

"Well... That... Is... Something..." Charlotte said, scratching the back of her neck as a chill went down her spine.

"Well, if you ever need anything, just give me a call. And if he starts having contractions, just call me, I think I can tell Jasper in words he can understand that doesn't involve buckets" Charlotte winked at the two males and went towards the moniters.

2 Months Later

Henry woke up in a sudden shock, his stomach was completely huge and swollen, the Baby kicked and moved inside of Henry so much that it sort of became like a schedule to him.

A spasm hit Henry all of a sudden. The 16 year old boy glared at the alarm clock, it appeared to be only 1:00 AM.

He grunted, attempting to pass through the weak contractions.

"Ow..." He cried under his breath, baring his teeth together as he clenched his stomach in pain.

"R-ray!" He yelled out. Fear struck him down like a tree in a lightning storm, it was time.

"Henry!? Are you okay!?" Ray asked in fear as he shot the door wide open, seeing Henry sitting on the floor, a blanket beneath him, knees against his stomach, and hands surrounding the belly that carried the baby  
"R-ray... I think... It's coming" Henry whimpered, another contraction hitting him.

He felt a liquid break out from underneath him, the clear liquid seeping under his legs.  
Ray ran over to Henry, picking him up and taking him out of the room into the main area.

Schwoz came out and placed a tarp in the middle of the room, Ray sat Henry down on the tarp and then called Charlotte and Jasper.  
Minutes which felt like hours soon began to pass.

"OH GOD" Henry cried out in pain, pushing through the contractions.

"Just breath Henry, it will all be over soon enough" Ray rubbed Henry's hand and sighed gently.

In a few minutes or hours, a new life would be born into the world.

"URGH, GAH!" Henry yelled out in pain again, grunting and moaning as tears fell down his face.

"Okay, 20 more seconds, then you can start pushing Henry" Schowz said, counting down the contraction as Henry bared his teeth, holding in his breath as it felt like a baseball bat hit him in the stomach.

"Nngghh... Ngghhh... GAAAH" Henry screamed out after Schwoz concluded that the time was finished.  
Henry felt spasms push through him, but a heavy weight in his uterus signaled for him to push.

He grunted, attempting to push but only felt pain and weight pressuring him to continue when it felt like he had to give up.

"AACK... NGGH, GAH! RAY, IT HURTS SO MUCH!" Henry burst out in tears showing that he was in pain, desperate for this to be over.

"I know it does, but you have to keep pushing" Ray stroked Henry's fluffy hair.

"I can't" Henry sobbed, his eyes were shocked and focused on the ground as blood fell from his area, continuing to push, as Ray held his hand, and Henry squeezed it so much that it felt like he was holding on for dear life.

A small head then seemed out from Henry's vagina and he cried out in agony as well as pain.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH" Henry let out a blood curdling scream, squeezing Ray's hand again, and continued to push.

"NNGGGH, ACK, OWW! GAH, OH MY GOD THAT HURTS!" Henry screamed at the top of his lungs. Pure agony, pain, and humiliation struck him like a bush of roses and thorns.

Henry pushed some more until he felt the Baby's head and shoulders, continuing to push harder than ever, and finally...

...

A small thump hit the tarp, blood fell from Henry as well as a strange liquid, a baby, on the floor, attached to an umbilical cord that lead inside of Henry, exhausted from all of the pain, Henry passed out onto Ray's legs.

It was finally over.

Schwoz cut the cord and removed the placenta from Henry's body, searching for any deep wounds but blood was covering almost all of Henry's legs and crotch.

Schwoz washed the baby and warmed it up in a warm blanket.

"Ray, henry... It's a girl" Schwoz smiled, a baby girl wrapped like a burrito and placed into Ray's arms.

The room was filled with a sharp piercing tiny scream that was filled with cries of the baby girl.  
"She... She's beautiful" Ray felt his heart melt as he shed a tear, but looked down at his lap to see Henry, his face wet from tears, blood covering his legs and hands, but somehow, oddly enough, there was a trail of blood falling from Henry's mouth.  
"Oh no... Henry?!" Ray cried out lightly.

"Henry, please wake up, you did it! She's here! Our baby girl!" Ray smiled, but tears rushed down his face as his smiled turned into a frown when Henry didn't respond. He felt the boy's breathing turn slow .

"Henry! Come on! She's here!" Ray felt a saddened tone in his voice and then saw Henry weakly open his eyes.

"R-ray... thank you... I couldn't have managed to pull through without you by my side..." Henry smiled, his voice was weak and his eyes were sore.

He no longer had the swollen stomach.

"She's beautiful..." Henry smiled.

"What should we name her?" Ray questioned.

Henry looked down and thought for a moment, looking back up.

"Sapphire..." Henry spoke out. Ray nodded his head and glanced at Sapphire, feeling her warm embrace.

"R-ray... I'm a bit tired... Can you... let me sleep?" Henry politely asked.

"B-but, don't you want to hold her?" Ray asked in fear, but Henry didn't answer, his eyes were already closed.

"Henry, come on! Feel her cheek!" he lifted up Henry's hand and placed it on Sapphire's cheek, only to have it go limp and fall down.

"Henry... Please..." Ray cried out...  
"HENRY!"  
(Thank you for reading, don't worry, Henry isn't dead. I don't know when I will post the next chapter, I write this at school in 5th hour so... See ya!"


End file.
